


Kissing at a Christmas Party

by softphiily (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas, Christmas Party, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softphiily
Summary: Dan and Phil are best friends, but they are complete opposites. Dan is a popular sporty football player while Phil is a quiet nerd who loves to read and write. They’ve been crushing on each other for a while without knowing the other one likes them. Dan plans to finally confess his love to Phil at a Christmas party.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: PhanWorksChallenge - Advent 19 Fest





	Kissing at a Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3rd day of [phanworkchallenge's](https://phanworkschallenge.tumblr.com) advent fic event! Thank you to [sudden-sky](https://sudden-sky.tumblr.com) and [itsmyusualphannie](https://itsmyusualphannie.tumblr.com) for beta reading!

On the morning of December 20th, Dan knew it was going to be an important day. It was the day he had been waiting for, the day before Christmas break. The day he planned to confess his love to his best friend and maybe kiss him at their school’s Christmas party.

He slowly got out of the warmth of his bed, stretching out his long limbs, and feeling confident yet unsure of what awaited him. Then, he showered, shrugged on his school uniform, and sorted out his messy curls while brushing his teeth. After about 10 minutes, he felt ready. He gobbled down breakfast, yelled goodbye to his mum, and sped out the door. 

Dan knew he might regret not bringing something warm to wear, but he felt too lazy to go back for his coat. He also really wanted to see Phil.

The cold air reddened his cheeks and caused him to wrap his arms around his body as he made his way to his best friend’s house.

Since the Lesters lived almost right next door, he and Phil have always been able to walk to school together since they were young children. As Dan approached the Lester house, he saw Phil standing at the end of the fence, intensely tapping his phone. Dan assumed he was playing that silly Crossy Road game again.

When Dan got closer to him, Phil suddenly looked up. He gave Dan a bright smile and an awkward small wave. The actions of his best friend made the brown-haired boy grin.  _ Gosh, he is so cute _ , Dan thought to himself.

“Hi!” Phil greeted him enthusiastically. Dan almost questioned his emotions, especially since it was quite early in the morning, but Phil had always been excited about Christmas break since they were young. 

“Hey, can I have a hug? I need warmth and you’re always warm and soft,” Dan whined. 

Phil giggled. “Why don’t you go back and get a jacket, you goose?”

“Noooo, I’m too lazy and it’s too cold to go back.”

“Your house is literally right over there!”

“But you’re right here.”

“Fine! I’ll just be telling everyone that the popular football captain, Daniel Howell gave me a hug this morning.”

And with no response, Dan flopped onto Phil. The movement caused Phil to let out a little laugh as he wrapped his long arms around Dan. To Dan, Phil was his human-sized teddy bear because he let Dan cuddle and hug him at all the time.

“Right, let’s go now,” Phil said as he left the embrace, causing Dan to whine more.

“Fine, but you owe me more hugs later!”

“Okay then,” Phil sighed out. And with that, the boys began their walk to school.

As they walked along, Dan nearly forgot about his big plan for the night. “By the way, I meant to ask. Are you coming to the party tonight?”

Phil narrowed his eyes. “You mean the one with all the popular people?”

“Yeah, that one. I was hoping that you were planning to go because the football team is forcing me to go, and I don’t want to be stuck there alone again.”

“I wasn’t planning on going because I was going to have a reading night… with my mum.”

Dan sighed. “Oh, please come! You can reschedule with your mum for tomorrow. I just really want you to be there.”

“But Dan, none of them like me! I’m too weird for that crowd.”

Dan knew there was only one way he could convince Phil to come. “Here’s a compromise. If you come to the party tonight, then I’ll come to your reading sessions with your mum.”

Phil seemed surprised by his solution. He had been trying to get Dan to come to the reading nights for years. “Really? Well, if it will make you come to the reading nights, then I’ll definitely come.”

Dan did a little dance because he was so close to winning Phil Lester’s heart.

“Dan, what the heck was that?”

“Oh, nothing I’m just excited for the party! Especially since you’re going to be there. I’ll pick you up as well!”

When he finished speaking, he noticed Phil had a small smile and was beginning to blush. Although, he wasn’t able to make any comments because the boys were already at the school and the bell had just rung.

Dan hoped the school day would go fast.

-

Before Dan knew it, it was time for the party. The dress code was Christmas, but Dan didn’t own much festive attire, so he wore all black and had to make do with just a plain Santa hat. He walked out the door, remembering to grab his jacket this time.

He walked over to the Lester house again, but unfortunately, Phil wasn’t there waiting for him, so he had to knock on the door. 

Phil’s mum opened the door and smiled when she saw him. “Oh, hello Dan!”

As she greeted him, Dan saw Phil come quickly down the stairs, kiss his mum on the cheek, and said his goodbyes. Then, it was just the two boys alone again.

And wow,  _ Phil looked hot _ . His hair was in its usual ginger quiff with his normal glasses, but he was wearing a light blue Christmas jumper which made his eyes shine. Dan was almost drooling at the sight of him.

“You look so good,” Dan whispered, absolutely charmed by the sight of Phil.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“Oh, I said it looks like it’s a good time to go!” Dan lied.

“Oh okay. Yeah, let’s go!”

Then, the boys walked back to the school for the Christmas party.

-

As they arrived, they were greeted by the student organizers and Dan was patted on the back by the whole football team. Then, they made their way in. 

The view of the party was crazy. There were lights flashing everywhere and a DJ playing loud Christmas music. This worried Dan because Phil was very sensitive so the intensity of the music and lights made him anxious.

Dan looked over at Phil, and he did seem slightly scared, so Dan made up his mind.

“Come on. Let’s go hide in that corner over there,” Dan said.

Phil just nodded in agreement. Dan took his hand and they wandered over to the quietest spot to sit down.

Dan knew it was time to tell Phil the truth since they were kind of alone. He was a bit nervous, but at the same time, he felt the confidence to do it. “I have something important to tell you anyway and I want to get it over with. It’s kind of why I invited you here in the first place.”

Phil looked even more scared. “You’re not moving, are you?”

“What?! No!”

“And you haven’t found a new best friend with one of the popular people, right?”

Dan laughed. “No, Phil, I’m not leaving you!”

“Then, what is it?”

“It’s a bit hard to say.”

“Well, you have to tell me now!”

“Fine! Well…”

“Dan, just say it!”

“I’m in love with you!”

The boys went silent and Dan was too afraid to see Phil’s reaction. He had basically curled up into a ball.

“... Really?” Phil finally said.

“Yes, I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have said anything,” Dan muttered into his legs.

“Well, don’t worry Dan, because I’ve always felt the same.”

Dan looked up. “What?”

“Yeah, I’ve always loved you.”

Suddenly, Dan was looking straight at Phil’s light pink lips. “Can we kiss?”

“Yes,” Phil whispered.

Dan closed his eyes and leaned in. He felt Phil’s soft, luscious lips against his, and Phil’s hands holding the sides of his face. He wanted to kiss Phil forever.

And then, the boys stopped kissing. They were both out of breath, just staring into each other’s eyes.

“Yes! Now I can make out with you the time!” Dan said enthusiastically.

Phil smiled. “Yes!”

And both boys continued to kiss each other for the rest of the night. They were finally happy to have their feelings known. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Send me an ask if you enjoy it on my [tumblr](https://softphiily.tumblr.com)!


End file.
